1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and composition thereof for increasing the milk production in dairy cattle.
Increasing the milk production of lactating dairy cattle is an ongoing challenge facing the dairy industry. The challenge is complicated by the fact that, even though a dairy cow's diet can meet her requirement for crude protein, she may still lack some essential amino acids at the levels required for high milk production. One cause of this dilemma is the digestive system of the dairy cow herself.
Ingested feed first passes into the reticulorumen, where it is subject to anaerobic microbial fermentation. This microbial fermentation begins the digestive process and gives the ruminant the ability to utilize fibrous feeds that the mammalian system alone cannot break down due to the lack of necessary enzyme systems. The host animal subsequently meets her own nutrient needs by utilizing the by-products of this extensive fermentation, along with any undigested feed residues and the resultant microbial mass that passes from the rumen.
This microbial activity is certainly an advantage to the ruminant, because it allows them to benefit from feeds for which there is little competition from non-ruminants. However, the microbial intervention limits our ability to provide supplemental nutrients to the ruminant, because many desirable nutrients, such as proteins and amino acids, will be metabolized before they reach a site where they can be absorbed and utilized by the host animal.
A large portion of dietary protein is broken down in the rumen to soluble peptides and amino acids. Some of these peptides and amino acids are utilized by the microbial population directly, but most are further degraded to form ammonia. This ammonia is then used by the microbial population for de novo synthesis of amino acids to meet their own needs. In many cases, this microbial intervention results in the improvement of the amino acid profile being offered to the host.
Many techniques, formulations and the like have been tried in the past to protect the useful products from further degradation in the rumen. Encapsulation of methionine is discussed in Neudoerffer, Duncan and Horney, "The Extent of Release of Encapsulated Methionine in the Intestine of Cattle," 25 British Journal of Nutrition, p.333-341 (1971). Another method that has been tried is to supplement the feed with fatty acids in the form of calcium salts without reducing fiber digestibility, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,317 to Palmquist et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,899 to Lyon et al., a feed supplement is prepared from protein extracted from a leafy green source. The protein is then combined with a triglyceride lipid material.
These methods involve extensive processing. It is highly desirable to have a more simple, economical and productive method for supplying sufficient quantities of essential amino acids in the proper balance to the small intestines where absorption takes place.